


(Working Title) Chaos' Champions

by Trident95



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trident95/pseuds/Trident95
Summary: First Attempt at Fanfiction.Three OC Champions of Chaos find out their Parents have not kept their promises.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	(Working Title) Chaos' Champions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OLD school assignment, first attempt of Fanfiction. VERY OC focus/AU

Kastor, son of Poseidon, was sitting among the seats of the arena, watching Ash, son of Hades, spar with the whole of Ares Cabin. Kastor watched, with pride, as his boyfriend continued to fight off and beat the cabin of the God of War.  
“Time!” Kastor called out. Almost everyone collapsed, grateful that the 1 vs. Cabin fights that both Kastor and Ash were fond of, were only 300 seconds, or 5 minutes. As Kastor walked down to join his boyfriend he taunted the cabin of war. “I thought that you’re children of the God of War! But you can’t even disarm a single opponent!”  
“Oh, shut up Kastor! Everyone here knows that you, Ash, and Zane are the best sword fighters!” a son of Ares shouted out.  
“That’s only because we’ve had to fight everyday of our lives since we were 5 Fred.” Another voice called darkly.  
“ZANE!” Ash and Kastor called out in unison, surprised.  
“When you’d get back from your quest?” Ash asked as he walked forward and pulled Zane in for a kiss. Kastor pouted before he walked forward himself, and pulled Ash away.  
“I thought we agreed that I got the first kiss when he got back.” Kastor whined.  
Zane chuckled as his two boyfriends fought, yet again. “Ash, Kastor, what have I said about fighting?” he asked, exasperated. Both boys blushed and mumbled something. “What was that?” Zane asked, amused they were trying to get out of trouble.  
Finally, Kastor looked up and answered his second boyfriend, “No fighting each other or we get kicked out of the bed.”  
“And?”  
“Sorry Zane, it’s just that you were gone longer than most, what happened?” Ash asked after giving Kastor a quick kiss as an apology.  
Zane stood up straighter, as his playful mood gone. “Grandfather is awake again, and he’s gathering another army.” The others gasped, and then remembering the Ares cabin was still there Zane continued, “My quest was to head to Camp Half-Blood, in the States, and get a check up on the situation since we haven’t heard anything in a while.” The Ares cabin head, George, Fred’s twin, spoke up.  
“What are our orders Zane?”  
“Pack up camp. We depart in,” taking a quick glance to the sun; he estimated the time then nodded to himself. “In 2 hours. Spread the word to the other campers George.” George nodded, and then left with the rest of his cabin.  
“What do you want us to do Zane?” Kastor asked the son of Zeus.  
“Need you and Ash to get the ships ready,” Ash nodded then left for the bay where they kept the triremes. “Kastor, be prepared for war, because Grandfather has chosen you’re half-brother, Percy, as his target for the Great Prophecy.”  
Kastor gasped, before his eyes hardened, the wind picked up; lightning was sparking off him, with the deepening shadows, Zane quickly pulled him into a hug. “Calm down, we won’t let anything happen, he’s also going after my half-sister Thaila, and Ash’s half-brother Nico, and has killed Bianica, Nico’s older sister.”  
Kastor looked up, his sea-green eyes bright with unrestrained rage, “Then he’ll get a War!”

“Zoe! I cannot let you go after Artemis alone!” Chiron was irritated.  
“I wouldn’t be alone! The Hunters would be with me!” Zoe Nightshade shouted back. However, before it could continue another voice was heard.  
“ENOUGH!” Everyone turned to the voice, to see three demigods walking towards them. The first one looked to be about 17, tall black hair and startling blue eyes. The one to the leader’s right, also looked about 17, had black hair, and dark brown eyes. The last one also had black hair, and hard sea-green eyes.  
“Zane?!” Chiron asked incredulously.  
“What? More boys!” Zoe hissed.  
“Be quiet child.” The brown eyed one said. However before another fight could start the last one intervened.  
“Ash.” The one word was enough to stop the, now named, Ash. He turned to Percy before speaking up. “Percy, I think the last time I saw you, you were only 5.” The camp stood in shock, for all of 5 seconds before Percy launched himself at the stranger.  
“Kastor! Where have you been? Why did Zeus blame Dad, why did he try to kill me?” The questions rolled out fast.  
Kastor’s eyes narrowed. “What in Tartarus do you mean ‘tried to kill me’.”  
“Kastor calm down. My Father better have a damn good reason or he’ll be reminded why the Fates gave us immortality.” The leader spoke sending chills down everyone spines. There was complete silence when that penetrated everyone’s head.  
“Zane, Ash, Kastor. Why are you here? You have never have gotten involved in the camp’s business.” Mr. D asked.  
“Simple Dionysus, Grandfather is waking.” Zane spoke softly.  
“Not to mention, that we take care of our family, unlike some.” Ash spoke darkly.  
Kastor spoke up again, “Percy. Pack your bags. Get Thaila and Nico packed to. We’re going to train you personally. After, of course, we go chew out of fathers for forgetting their promise.”  
“What promise is that?” Mr. D asked cautiously.  
“To tell us when our siblings get to Camp. Since they forgot, maybe we should remind them why we’re Great Grandfather’s Champions.” Zane answered.  
“Who?” a random camper asked.  
“Chaos’ champions.”


End file.
